Newfound
by Yatzstar
Summary: Vision still has some things to learn. Happy ScarletVision Appreciation Day!


**A/N: Horrific oneshot for SVAD. I still have bad ScarletVision writers block but I had to do something :p**

"Wanda?"

No answer.

Vision knocked again upon her door and called a little louder, "Wanda?"

Again, no answer was forthcoming.

He knew she was in there. Her presence was a low hum in his mind, subconscious, but there nonetheless. He couldn't gauge whether she didn't hear him, or if she was ignoring him. He hoped it was just the former.

Cautiously, he phased his head through the door, desperately hoping he wouldn't catch her in a state of undress like last time. That was the incident when she had made him vow never to speak of it again, especially in front of Stark, and when she had introduced him to the concept of doors.

Fortunately, this was no repeat. She sat upon her bed, her back to the door with her nose buried in a book. She had earbuds in, blasting some sort of music, which explained why she hadn't answered him.

He phased through the door completely. "Wanda?"

She still remained completely oblivious to his presence, turning a page in the book.

He drifted towards her, reaching out a hand to put on her shoulder. At the same moment, she decided to shift, and his advance failed miserably. He ended up poking her halfway under the arm, and she let out a soft squeal, jumping slightly.

Vision started, pulling back his hand, afraid he had hurt her somehow.

Wanda turned to face him, the last traces of a smile leaving her face as she pulled her earbuds out.

"I apologize, Wanda," he said quickly. "You didn't hear my knocking so I came in…I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head, placing the book to one side. "No, you didn't hurt me. I was just surprised and…never mind."

"And what?" Vision tilted his head. "It was quite an odd noise you made." A pleasant one, he concluded silently.

Her cheeks colored slightly. It was only a tiny bit, but against her pale skin the contrast was easy to pick up. "It's nothing, Vision."

"You were smiling," he said. "Do I look humorous?" He looked down at his clothes. "Have I made an error in my clothing choice?"

"No," she assured him, "you look fine. When you touched me…"

"Yes?" he urged.

"…it tickled," she mumbled, looking rather embarrassed.

"Ah." The pieces clicked together in his mind. "The confusion of nerves that causes pleasant sounds."

Wanda looked surprised. "Pleasant?"

"Yes, the sound was what you humans call 'cute' to my auditory receptors."

She blushed even deeper. "I am not cute."

"I'm afraid I am inclined to disagree. You see, laughter causes endorphins to be released, making the subject happier and relieving stress, causing them to be more attractive. Therefore, you are scientifically proven to be cute."

Wanda stifled a laugh. "Is that so?"

"Yes. In fact, I would very much like to hear you laugh again."

She was almost too late to see the gleam in his eye as he approached. "Oh no you don't, Vis!" She tried to sound stern, but she was already laughing so hard that she could barely swat at his hand.

"I have not even touched you," he observed, lips twitching upward slightly. "Odd."

Wanda grabbed her pillow, holding it over her stomach protectively. "And you won't!" Again, she tried to look serious but her façade was broken by the hilarity of his innocent mischievousness.

"If I did?" he asked innocently.

"I would throw you into next week!" She said between laughs

"Oh Wanda, I think you're laughter causes you too much weakness for you to be able to do that," he said.

"I am not weak!" She growled, momentarily taking her eyes off his hands to look him in the face.

That moment was all he needed. One synthetic finger found its way to her side and gently poked. She let out a surprised yelp of laughter and toppled over.

"The human body is a strangely wonderful thing," he decided. "This newfound ability to cause laughter with the slightest touch is one I think I will enjoy."

"You'll be almost as bad as Pietro," Wanda mumbled, curling into herself. "He used to do it to me all the time."

"Who wouldn't?" he asked, gently ghosting a hand over a pale arm, smiling inwardly at the muffled laughter. "I find it quite harmless."

"It is," she agreed after a moment. "But it can get to be too much sometimes."

Vision drew his hand away from her. "I see. You must excuse me. I do not have the same sensory abilities as humans."

She sat up, brushing a stray wisp of hair aside. "It's alright, Vis. I don't mind that much, really."

"That is good," he said. "I'm afraid you will find yourself laughing a lot more in the future."

She smacked him in the shoulder. "You're horrible."

"So it seems."


End file.
